Two Steps
by blazesRequiem
Summary: Christmas time in an AU. Small friendly John and Dave. Not really any romance, just a friendly one. Slight Sadstuck with the Strider bro's. Rated T for post-death grief.


Okay guys, really short drabble here. Actually wrote this for a class, just a small friendly story. Please review! Even if it's bad ;~;

**Two Steps**

This time of year is supposed to be cheerful. Dave shouldn't be moping around his apartment like a puppy left alone. But he couldn't be happy when his brother wasn't here to enjoy Christmas.

It had only been two months since his brother had gotten in that accident. Only two months since he last heard "Sup little dude." Dave couldn't even bring himself to acknowledge Dirk's death fully. He kept expecting to see his brother come around the corner with one of his creepy puppets, but he never did.

Dave sat himself down on the couch and turned on the TV; he knew it would only be horrible cheesy Christmas movies, but watching something might help ease his mind. He settled on the old _Christmas Carol_ from 1951. He didn't pay much attention to it though, he had always thought it was too sad to be a Christmas movie. Instead he looked around his sparsely decorated apartment. There were three stockings above the heater as always, Dirk, Dave, and Lil' Cal.

_"Hey, little man. You should check your stocking" Dirk was digging through his own, picking out the pieces of candy and little gifts. _

_ "Already on it" Dave had picked up his stocking before his brother had said a word. He opened it up, just to have one of Dirk's smuppets explode out of the stocking and into his face. "Ah! What?! Bro, why?" _

_ Dirk just laughed loudly and dropped his stocking._

Dave looked away from the heater, rubbing the small tears away from his eyes. He looked at the double windows, where the Christmas tree was placed.

_"Merry Christmas, Dave." Lil' Cal waved at him, his strange jaw moving with each word. Dave knew his brother was just flash-stepping, but it was still freaky. _

_ "Cut it out." Dave swatted the puppet and it fell, Dirk sat smiling in its place holding a box. _

_ "Here" Dirk grinned and handed Dave the present. Dave eyed it warily after opening his stocking, but peeled back the paper. It was the new videogame system he had wanted._

_ "Thanks Bro!" Dave smiled and went to hug his brother, only for Lil' Cal to hug him instead._

Dave took off his shades, tears running worse now. He took out his phone to message his best friend, John.

john

It took a few minutes, but soon he responded.

yea dave?

how is rose's party

it hasnt started yet, im still at home

oh, well hows your xmas

its good, yours?

its alright

thats good, hey, i have to go

oh okay talk to you later john

you to dave

Dave sighed and set his phone down. He figured he just try and 'enjoy' the holiday.

* * *

John was wrapping a gift for his friend Dave. He had planned to be going to Rose's Christmas party, but Dave was spending the holidays alone. He had just gotten off the phone with Dave, and was trying to hurry.

He had bought Dave a new pair of sunglasses, because he knew that the ones he wore now were just like the ones his brother used to wear. He grabbed the wrapped present just as his dad walked downstairs.

"Hey dad! Do you think you could drop me off at Dave's?"

"Sure son, but aren't you going to that party?" John's dad grabbed his keys and started walking towards the door.

"I was going to, but Dave is spending Christmas by himself." John followed his dad out to the car.

"Oh I see. I'll drop you off." The two Egbert's got into the car and took off towards Dave's apartment.

* * *

Dave started flipping channels, not able to watch the sad movie anymore. He thought about texting John again, but figured he would be having fun at the party. He found the third _Home Alone_ movie on one of the family channels and left it there. These were always funny.

John suddenly texted Dave.

hey dave! come get the present at your door!

what present

i left you a present, come get it!

later im watching a movie

no now!

dude it will still be there in ten minutes

cmon dave, its two steps!

Dave sighed and got up, walking to his door. He opened it and stepped outside, only to be pushed back inside by a smiling John.

"Merry Christmas, Dave!" John shoved the present at him.

Dave stared in shock, but took the gift. "What are you doing here? What about Rose's party?"

"I didn't go." John sat on Dave's couch. "I knew you would be here alone, and I thought that maybe you'd want someone to hang out with you!"

Dave cracked a smile, and took two steps, setting the small box under his tree. Just two steps and his entire Christmas was so much better.


End file.
